Everreaching Union: Seikai Trilogy
by Chummer
Summary: What takes place after Jinto and Lafiel split up in Crest of the Stars? These two souls have created a unique friendship that transends space and time. How will they cope with the thought of three years of separation? (During the time lapse of ep.13)
1. Separating Destiny

Ever-reaching Union

A Continuation of the Seikai Trilogy

By: Chummer

Author Comments: I do not own Crest of the Stars, Banner of the Stars, or the Seikai Trilogy. This story is in response to a lack of fanfiction that is devoted to this under appreciated anime. (Ok the eng. dub was bad already). But for many this anime is definitely something different, and to me very original.

The events of the story take place at the end of the Crest of the Stars series (when Lafiel and Jinto leave each other to go to the academies and go their separate ways. Likewise the story will split with some chapters devoted to Lafiel's side, and others to Jinto's view.

Last thing (I promise) is that out loud dialogue will be put in "double quotation marks", thoughts will be in 'single marks' and other sounds are in _italics!_

Chapter 1: Separating Destiny

Imperial Calendar Year 953

Abh Capital

After the dinner that took place in the Abh household it was time for Jinto to pack his things (or what little he had). In his room he thought about what life for him had been like, and how things are now. His home the Planet Martine in the Hyde solar system had been taken over by the United Mankind space forces and has now taken over the capital. Shortly thereafter, his father Rock Lin had been publicly executed and a new fervor swept across the planet. Or so he had found out. Now all that he had left behind, his mother, friends, and Dorin Ku are now gone, separated by what appears as a ruthless enemy, and an endless stretch of space. And the one that helped him through many of his younger years, Teal Clint had been appointed ambassador to the United Mankind.

Flashback – Imperial Calendar Year 946 

Outside the now imperial family's mansion are burgeoning protests of literally tens of thousands of people calling on Rock Lin's resignation and removal. Inside the fortress of barbed wire and concrete walls is a young Jinto looking outside of a window on the third floor. Standing beside him is his more than angry Teal Clint looking toward the crowds.

"Look at them calling out your father Jinto" said Teal Clint. "I know that your father was just inaugurated a few weeks ago, but our world is a mess now. We can not have the son of the imperial leader be in a harsh environment."

"What do you mean?" Jinto replied.

"It is time for you to realize who you have become Jinto." Teal retorted. "Because of your damned father, we people of Martine have to live in shame under the reign of the Abh!"

Jinto looked down again at his feet and knew what Teal was talking about. How could he not know. Almost everyone outside of his family and closest of friends had pointed him out as a traitor and unfit to even be alive much less lead the planet. With that Jinto's eyes watered and his face became melancholy once more.

Teal realizing his sudden outburst halts himself and kneels down to Jinto. "I'm sorry your highness for my sudden rudeness.

"Don't call me highness Teal…" Jinto choked backed.

"It's just that I'm still angry at your father for what he did. But I know that you still have the potential to be something more. Someone who will be able to take control and lead people to the right direction. And more than that be able to care for others."

Teal then stood up facing Jinto. "You must realize who you are your highness. I will be going now to take care of some matters. Think about what I just said. I know your father would have said something like that in the past."

With that Teal walked through the doors of the living room. Jinto still teary eyed then continued to look outside the people protesting now chanting their anger.

_No more Lin! No more Abh! No more Lin! No more Abh! No more... _

Jinto's quarters - Present Time 

_The United Mankind 37th and 39th peacekeeping brigades have entered what appear to be the last remnants of the allied Abh forces in the Gashow port district. Heavy warships can be heard overhead and are relentlessly pounding the area! We can now safely say we are no longer bound by the ruthless oppression that is the Abh Emp.._

Jinto turning of the screen sighs again as he lays on his bed. 'Why am I here?'

It was fate that this young man met Lafiel, a pilot trainee that happened to be in the Abriel royal family. It was fate that once again led Lafiel and himself through the reaches of space, fighting for their lives, and depending on each other to survive. Now they are about to leave each other, now having to leave each other and not be able to enjoy each others company. Or so it seems…

"Jinto, your ship is going to leave soon." said the all too familiar voice of Lafiel outside. "Are you ready yet?"

"No not really, I'm actually still packing." said Jinto half-heartily.

"Really, Jinto you really don't have many things to pack." as she entered into the room.

Lafiel saw Jinto still lying on the bed. She was still wearing her imperial robes that she had eaten in when they had dinner. "Well aren't you going to leave yet? I don't want the escort to be waiting for you forever."

Jinto saw through that comment fairly well. He knew that the ship could leave at anytime, knowing that the only occupant beside the escort would be him. Their travels through space have helped Jinto learn a little about how Lafiel expresses herself, sometimes in an indirect manner. He could see that Lafiel was concerned about him.

"I've been thinking about my home again." Jinto said casually.

"Does that make you worry at all?"

"………..No not really."

A slight pause of dialogue formed and Lafiel taking the initiative sat right next to Jinto on the bed. Jinto's cat Diaho was next to him as well, resting rather peacefully.

"Really, things will be fine. We just need to stay focused on what is at hand now. With me going to the pilot academy and you going to the supply academy…"

"And what would a lander like me know about staying focused on..."

"You are an ABH Jinto, and you don't need to doubt your abilities." Lafiel then slightly moved toward Jinto and looked up toward the ceiling. "I still remember the thing you said to me back on Sufugnof about how each of us has our own strengths and weaknesses. That is why we can't let what's happening now impede on what we need to do for the future."

Jinto sat back up and looked at Lafiel who stilled looked her best in those robes and nodded in agreement.

Lafiel paused, momentarily looking at Jinto and then stood up picking up Diaho from the bed.

"Anyway, I will still need a supply officer once I get my own ship, so I am depending on you to get your studies finished. I can't pilot a ship without a supply officer, and it would be a shame to waste such a good trainee!" Lafiel said in an off-handed manner.

"Right as always Captain Abriel!" Jinto chuckled.

"Baka."

----------------------

So the two walked side by side toward the space dock talking to each other causally about what they would do at their respective academies. For the two they knew the moments they had together would come to an end for the next three years but they didn't realize how much they would miss each other.

Jinto was about to board the spaceship when Lafiel then called to him.

"Jinto!"

"Yes Lafiel?"

"I…….I am going to miss you Jinto." Lafiel blushed slightly.

Jinto smiled and blushed as well. "So will I Lafiel."

The two looked at each other for almost a minute when the escort coughed from behind Jinto and said "As much as I like to stay here, we've been given clearance to leave your Excellency."

"Oh, sorry sir!" and with that Jinto saluted Lafiel who saluted in return. He walked through the doors of the dock and it shut immediately.

"Your Excellency, please have a seat as we are about to leave."

As the ship undocked from the port he took a seat next to one of the windows. There he saw the station the Abriel family lived in and also saw one other person looking toward the ship.

'Lafiel'

'Jinto'

_Continued in Chapter 2:_

_Lafiel's Way_

Author post-comments:

Well how did I do? This is my first-fanfic and I am very excited to get this story started. My plan now is to diverge the plots to show how the two progress in their academy training. I admit to wanting to type this fanfic for some time and am glad to get it started. Please review and comment please!

Revised 11/04/04 Much to my surprise, a while back I saw a new Crest of the Stars link in the Anime section. This got me to thinking of revising my 1st two chapters I posted way back (If its still there it's in the Misc. section of anime) and adding more substance to the story. I'm glad now that I'm getting back into this again and hopefully I will continue, pending lots of studying and work…


	2. Lafiel's Way

Ever-reaching Union

A continuation of the Seikai Trilogy

By: Chummer

Notes: I do not own works/property related to the The Seikai Trilogy. However I would like to note that I respect the work so very much and hope someone makes Banner of the Stars III or anything more anime related. Even better a novel translation would be great.

Chapter 2: Lafiel's Way

For five minutes Lafiel seemed to stand outside that window staring of at Jinto's ship until it disappeared into the vastness of space. Slowly, Lafiel walked away and started walking down the hallway toward her room when she saw her father walking toward her.

"So has your friend the Young Count Hyde left for the academy?" Lafiel's father asked.

"Yes father" Lafiel replied somewhat half-heartedly. "I'm not sure though that he will be able to take care of himself. He has a tendency to jump into situations unprepared and I know the academy will not be easy to face."

Almost immediately Lafiel's father replied "Well I'm sure Count Hyde will do just fine. I mean if he was able to handle my daughter for such an extended period of time I'm not sure what else is left for him to conquer."

With that reply Lafiel's face turned red, knowing who her father was obviously referring to.

But what her father said was partly true. After all the events that had taken place between the two, it seemed that Jinto was there to help her out.

Flashback - hotel in Lune Biga City, Sufugnof 

"Well I have to admit that you two would make a rather interesting couple" the lady in the front desk said. "It's a shame you say that you are brother and sister."

Jinto looked at Lafiel with his somewhat happy expression, and Lafiel closed her eyes in disgust. Jinto was dressed in a rather normal looking garb of collared shirt and shorts with his cap on but Lafiel's clothing seemed more risqué wearing a rather short dress that showed more than enough leg with a large hat to top it off. Not only that the dark black color of her hair seemed to contrast greatly to the paleness of her skin.

The idea that they were related was unfathomable Lafiel thought and not only that she thought it was a bad excuse to get away from the people who were trying to capture them.

"Well we have a nicely furnished room upstairs that will be great for the two of you. Here is the card key you need to get inside. Is there anything else that you needed?"

"Well actually…" Jinto said.

"No thank you!" Lafiel countered, grabbing Jinto by the arm, and the two walked into the nearby hallway."

------------------------------

Inside the room Jinto was browsing through the kitchen of the room while Lafiel was sitting on the couch looking at the hologram screen. The long journey up to the hotel had been exhausting to her but out of a hidden stubbornness refused to show any sign of it to Jinto.

On the screen was a newslady apparently from the local newscast. The program was actually a recording that looped every few minutes delivering the same message.

_This is a message from the commander of the United Mankind 302nd Military Police Peace Force. We of the United Mankind have liberated your city from the foreign invaders that have strangled your city. We ask for your steadfast cooperation as we take out the last of the remaining dissident elements. We also ask that anybody that has any materials on or relating to the Abh in anyway to be turned in to your nearest Military Police patrol for disposal. Remember we ask for your utmost cooperation in our realignment of this city and that you do not resist the United Mankind forces. _

Lafiel was not really listening though to the message. Her thoughts were on what were they going to do now. They may have escaped the United Mankind forces in space but there were surly forces on the ground, not to mention the local police as well.

'I never thought that right now, me, the granddaughter of the Empress, an Abriel no less be forced to escape from battle onto a foreign planet' Lafiel thought.

The thought of them running away from confrontation was wearing away at her. It was ingrained in her from birth that the Abriel's were cold-hearted fighters, ruthless, and with no fear of anything, including death. But Lafiel knew that reputation couldn't help them now. But she had little knowledge of the planet, or any knowledge on how herself and Jinto could get home.

Then Lafiel looked at Jinto still browsing though the kitchen. 'Jinto seems more relaxed now. I wish I could feel the same way. It seems he has such a carefree spirit. I know part of it comes from a little ignorance but it's something I've never seen anybody around me have before.' It was then that Lafiel smiled slightly when Jinto came to her with a can in his hand.

"It was the only drink I could find in there, but I thought you might be thirsty." Jinto said.

"Thanks." Lafiel replied as Jinto sat on the couch next to her and flipped through the channels on the screen. Most stations had what appeared to be news broadcasts with the same subject of the United Mankind's liberation. The two were silent for the time being, as a period of shyness came about between the two. Lafiel however was to break the silence.

"We have to find a way out of the city, back to our forces. But how are we going to do that?"

"Well it's not like we have anything to track down any Abh forces here. The best thing we can do now is rest out in hear until the panic clears outside." Jinto replied.

Again another moment of silence comes through. Lafiel now wanting to break the silence again with the lander asks something out of the ordinary that surprises herself.

"Um Jinto, do you ever have any dreams of what you wanted to be when you became older?"

Jinto looked at her a little surprised, in that the question dove more into the usual rhetoric of being an Abh or his lack of general knowledge. "Hmmmm. Well I had dreams of being the best athlete in the world. I did play sports a lot before my father became President of Martine."

Lafiel nodded in agreement and Jinto continued "I know when my father was still around I hung around his office most of the time. My father was always busy with people from other cities and industries. That didn't really attract me to the job of running in government, so that's something I didn't want to do when I was older."

Lafiel paused, pondering what Jinto said, and then in reply, "Well at least you had a choice. For me it is the responsibility of the Abriel's to be the ruthless of all Abh's. I'd imagine myself being a empress, sitting in the throne, and giving orders."

Lafiel looked at the holographic screen in front of them and continued. "However, over the years these dreams of coming to the throne have been the same. Or rather, the idea of holding the throne is becoming something I'd rather not do. I see the Empress, sitting there talking to people of high standing. Then I see the same place but with me as empress, but I am always alone, waiting for a chance to being able to speak out to her followers.

Jinto nodded listening intensively, and Lafiel took note of this, as she smiled slightly. "Now it's becoming something I'd rather not do, at least for the time being."

"Yeah it's never good to be alone," Jinto replied.

Lafiel nodded in agreement but then realizing what he said replied "It's not just being alone Jinto!"

Jinto chuckled in reply to her comment and Lafiel's sudden flustering. Then Jinto got up from the couch.

"Well I think I'm going to go buy some things. I saw a store not too far from here. We need to at least prepare for the next couple of days."

"Just don't get caught Jinto. I will not tolerate the loss of one of my companions under my supervision." Lafiel replied back.

Jinto laughed in reply. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to come back with some provisions." And with that he got his cap on and walked out the door.

Lafiel then saw Jinto walk out of the door. With that Lafiel continued to watch the screen of the continuing broadcast. Her eyelids became heavy and she started to dose off. One thought did come to her mind as she was falling asleep.

'Please be careful Jinto…'

----------------------------------

Gresh Fronetala (Sanctum of the Unforgotten), Abh Capital

A week had passed since Jinto left her home. She was preparing for her departure to continue her role as bene rodial (pilot trainee). However, before she left she made time to visit the Sanctum of the Unforgotten. Here were all the names of the people who died, illustrating the many who sacrificed themselves for the Abh Empire. As she walked through the room of walls her eyes glazed through all the names until one stuck out of all the rest

BOMOWASE LEXSHUE

Her fingers touched the name and then brushed through it, feeling the indents of each letter. Her eyes then started to tear up as she leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry for being like this once more. It's just that now I have to go and leave you. But I will become a strong leader. I will lead my crew the same way you did yours, with pride and honor, my Captain, my mother."

With that she pushed herself off the wall and brushed away the tears from her eyes. Without hesitation then she saluted toward the wall and walked away. With that though she left behind her tears on the wall. Those tears Lafiel left behind were not of the sadness of an Abh but the pride of the Abriel's.

_Continued in Chapter 3:_

_New Frontier_

-----------------------------

Post notes: My fault for not getting this posted sooner. This was halfway done for sometime but bc of other things going on I never finished it. I was looking for more dialogue b/t Jinto and Lafiel but it ended up being more character development, especially for Lafiel. Please review, and many, many thanks to those who have so far!

Also on my mind: I just got my hands on .hacklegend of the twilight vol.3 manga. Good stuff that I was waiting months for.


	3. New Frontier

Ever-reaching Union

A Continuation of the Seikai Trilogy

By: Chummer

Author Comments: I don't own Crest of the Stars, Banner of the Stars, or anything related to the Seikai Trilogy. You have now made it to chapter 3 and I want to give my thanks. If anyone knows anything about a possible translation into English of the Seikai Trilogy novels which were the basis of the anime please e-mail me!

Chapter 3: New Frontier

Fektodai Sazoil Academy

(Supply Officer Academy)

"Now in order to become the best supply officers in the universe you must be able to learn the basics." said an old looking professor. "That is why everyone will be tested on the newly uploaded material in three days. I expect nothing but excellence on these exams! Class dismissed."

"..sigh.." said a dower Jinto as he walked out of the room.

It had been almost two months since Jinto left Lafiel to attend the Supply academy. It was not surprising to see nothing but Abh's in his classes, with the occasional Terrans spotted in the hallways.

The actual academy was situated in orbit above the Planet Crasbul. Here many students would study for three years or more to study the essentials of becoming a supply officer. However, even with the occasional breaks outside of the academy, life seemed monotone as usual.

"Hey son, you don't seem to be in good spirits. Mine if I stand by you?" asked an old man nest to Jinto.

"Professor Lkuth!" Jinto replied. Jinto had been staring out of the academy's windows in the hallways looking down at Crasbul.

Professor Lkuth was a Terran himself. A short, portly man in his mid 60's who was only a couple of inches taller than Jinto. He had slicked black hair, and a slicked mustache to go along with it. He traditionally wore the white collar suit with the bow-tie and a pair of slacks. A majority of the classes he took were taught by Lkuth.

Oddly enough most that taught at the Supply academy were Terran as well, except for the administration which consisted entirely of Abh. "Have you been keeping up with my lectures and notes this past week?" the professor asked.

"Um actually sir, I have been falling a little behind." It wasn't that Jinto was inundated with work. Well the work was difficult, especially with the fact that memorizing 1,073 parts needed in a daily supply rollout was going to be on a test next week. He just seemed a bit pre-occupied.

The old professor took a sip out of his coffee cup and gave a little sigh. "I know where you are from Jinto. A member of the Royal Hyde family. It seems to me you know what happened to your system a while back." He leaned on the window railing next to Jinto also looking down at the planet. "You know, I used to live on the Planet Martine for some time. I have a friend that manages a cross planetary delivery company there. He called me a couple days after the invasion and said that he was joining the movement against the Abh."

Jinto turned to him with a look of now concern. "What happened to him?"

Lkuth ignored him and continued on. "Ah yes the tides of revolution are felt everywhere these days. Young and old think that it is time for change in this era. When he suggested that I go to Martine on a private ship that would be heading for there I refused saying that I wouldn't join the United Mankind. An organization that had even more corruption in their ranks than the Abh."

Jinto then looked down, not knowing what to say. 'But something still isn't right.' Jinto thought.

The professor continued. "Even though he joined with the Mankind, I couldn't just stop and forget him. We go back so far as to elementary school when we played in the schoolyards playing on the slides, messing around with the girls and so forth." Lkuth chuckled slightly at this comment. "It's depressing to know that your friend is far away from you and that you have no idea what could happen to them. So instead of forgetting about my friend I often write him letters. You know us old timers still have a tendency to do things the old fashioned way." Jinto chucked at that comment.

"And you know what son, I got one back a few days ago. Knowing that you can still communicate to somebody makes you feel better, never forgotten."

Jinto pondered that thought. 'Never forgotten huh? It seems that people will never remember me after I leave here.'

"I guess what I am trying to say is that the best way to feel better now is to talk to somebody you know from your past. It may be hard now with Martine under United Mankind control but you have to try." Then the old professor patted the young student on the back and walked down the hallway.

"Professor!" Jinto called. "Would calling the person work the same way?"

The professor shook his head in empathy. "Yes my son. That would be even better."

--------------------------------------

Jinto eventually made it to his dorm room that night. It has been almost two months since he even seen Lafiel, much less talk to her. Jinto then goes to his computer on the table and decides to call her communicator via voice. He wondered why he haden't thought of this sooner. His cat Diaho was on one end of the table sleeping as usual. 'Lafiel would yell at me for not taking care of my cat properly.'

…………………… _Her highness Abriel Dobrusk Viscountess Paryunu Lafiel is currently away from her communicator at this time. Please leave a message and a detailed explanation of your reasons for this communication_........................

"Lafiel it's me Jinto. Um, I guess I wanted to tell you that everything is going well over here and that I am doing well in my studies. I hope things are fine back at your academy." A slight pause emanated from Jinto. Then Jinto continued. "I know that you must be doing well, since you are guaranteed to be a pilot in three years. One day when I come back, I want to be the best supply officer under your command. I just felt like that I wanted you to know that. Oh, and Diaho is doing very well here! It has been a little difficult to keep him here from the advisors, but I think when I go down to Crasbul again, I may drop him off in a pet center."

Diaho seemed to let out a little yawn on the table.

"I hope to see you once again, and hope to be with you soon, Captain!"

He then ended the communication. He continued to think about what was going to happen to him and Lafiel for the next couple of years. Would they really see each other again? Many of the ships were automatically assigned people on the basis of compatibility and effectiveness of working together.

But back at her home Lafiel did give that vote of confidence that if she were in need of a supply officer and that Jinto was available then he would be called on.

"I'll be waiting for that moment Lafiel." Jinto said quietly as he picked up Diaho, and laid down in bed.

_Continued in Chapter 4:_

_Lafiel's Reply_

Author ramblings: Chapter 3 is done! Well there will be a minimal amount of original characters in the chapters ahead, because they are difficult for me to conceptualize. Also, many fanfiction that have a majority for their characters as original are more difficult reads because people mix up one person from another. Professor Lkuth is likely to be in some more of Jinto's chapters and I hope to flesh him out more.

Post notes: Ok this was in my first post of the story the second chapter, but I revised it a little and now it's my third! Please review!


	4. Lafiel's Reply

Ever-reaching Union

A Continuation of the Seikai Trilogy

WARNING: I do not own the rights to any of the Seikai Trilogy related material. 'seriously.' However I would like to point out that translation of the novel needs to be a top priority to them. Thanks to those who have kept reading and here is the next chapter!

Chapter 4:

Lafiel's Reply

Bene Rodial Academy

(Pilot Trainee Academy)

It has been almost two months since Lafiel said goodbye to Jinto at the space station. Since then however life has not been easy. Once she left the capital her training at the Bene Rodial Academy was more than she expected. The professors who were all skilled pilots themselves explained the intricacies of manning a battleship.

"These warships are what you kids will be piloting for the time being. These are different from your regular transport ships you have been accustomed to so I need you to study every intricacy of this ship. I expect only the best from the pilots I train."

With that the Abh professor dismissed the class. Tomorrow will be the actual simulations of the ship. Lafiel knew very well how the ship was built and what it could do but piloting it was another story. Just then though as she was getting up from her seat a small crowd of people was gathered around her. 'Here we go again.' Lafiel thought.

"Your highness, I hope that you are at the best health now!" One in front said to her, another Abh of probably 30. "I heard rumors that you had to fight off a whole planet!"

Another, a boy of younger age behind her said "Did you actually walk onto a planet your highness? That must be the coolest thing in the universe to do. How was the air down there?"

"Did you actually travel with a lander my highness? Was he also another member of royalty?" an older girl asked.

"My highness, were hurt in your struggles down there?" another girl ranted off.

The questions continued to string out of those around her. Lafiel was used to this kind of attention in the past. This was the great-granddaughter of the Empress Ramaj, ruler of the Abh Empire. This namesake was defiantly one that would not only astound people but make others worry and be nervous around her. It was rare to have royalty of those related to royalty to be around the common people.

She was trying to get up and leave the table and things began to settle down but one question popped out that irked Lafiel.

"So how is it saving the enemy we are trying to destroy?" another from the back of the crowd asked.

Lafiel turned around and faced the man. An Abh of probably 40's, he was also a fellow trainee, but was defiantly at least physically more mature. He wore the same trainee uniforms as everyone else, but sported a crew cut and dark oval glasses over his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Lafiel replied.

"You heard me Princess Abriel." Now that was a phrase that irked Lafiel. "I assume that you were ordered to save that lander prick from harms way but did you really have to keep him the whole way. I would have found it really much easier to strand him on whatever planet you two ran off to."

"How dare you say that! Identify yourself!"

"My name _your highness_ is Lakar Uned Yukade Remsale, son of Admiral Trife Bolj Yuvdale Remsale. But I doubt that you know who my father is _your highness_."

This discussion was really getting on the nerves of Lafiel. However she knew herself that she would have to defend herself in order to gain proper credibility in this academy.

"You insult the name of the Remsale's, Lakar." Lafiel retorted back. In fact I might have to report you to the commander of this academy myself."

"Why do you say that _your highness?_"

"That lander I was traveling with is also a member of royalty. He is the one who will inherit the entire Hyde galaxy. His name is Lin Shun Rock Hyde Jinto!"

There was a collective rumbling when Lafiel exclaimed that comment. That comment also raised the eyebrows of Lakar. "Of the Hyde solar system? The Lin Shun Rock Hyde Jinto? I thought that his family was overthrown several months ago."

"Yes but Jinto is still alive. In fact since Jinto is still alive he is the ruler of the Hyde system according to the Empress." Now that was satisfying to say. He hadn't called his name out in some time. "In fact since you lashed out needlessly against a member of royalty I think that calls on punishment by the Abh authority!"

"Errr, well I didn't…" Lakar replied. Not only was the voice of Lafiel causing him to sweat, but her smile was creeping the hell out of him. He knew he had to get out of the room.

Lakar than walked up to Lafiel and knelt toward her. "My utmost apologies your highness, my dialogue with you was out of tone with the Remsale's."

Then Lafiel knelt down next to him. "At least call me by my name, Lakar Uned Yukade Remsale."

--------------------------------

Finally making her way out of the room she walked onto one of the moving hallways. The crowd that was following her dissipated. However one was walking next to her.

"That was quite the show you put out there my highness Abriel."

"And again here we go with your commentary Van Sur Mont Capella." Lafiel replied back. "Did you like the performance I put out back in the classroom?"

"Of course, that is what I call the typical Abriel dialect I've come to expect. Even the smile is still there." Van replied. Van was another Abh in his mid 40's but still resembling the age of a young adult. His hair was long out to his shoulders and wore his signature earring on his left earlobe. He was also a good half foot taller than Lafiel.

"It really is becoming a chore to do this every time a crowd notices me. I guess that is what comes from the Abriel namesake."

"It is not just that either my highness Abriel." Van replied back. "Many are not accustomed to having royalty walk down with the commoners. That's how I felt as well when I first saw you, my highness Abriel."

Lafiel nodded back in agreement. But then Van continued. "No one really knows what happened between you two. There are only rumors about your adventure with Count Hyde and unless you actually know the story, the rumors will stay."

'He is right' Lafiel thought. 'But it's not like I'm embarrassed at what happened back then. And we were only trying to survive, me and Jinto.'

Van taking note of the silence continued. "However I am surprised at your brashness of respecting royalty. I think I heard you speak out of Count Hyde by his namesake you've given him _Jinto._ Isn't that disrespecting the Hyde royal family as well?"

Lafiel looked up at him surprised by that fact. "Well I was in a confrontation, and it all came about very suddenly!" Lafiel defended back. "I needed to defend my friend from all these stupid rumors going about. Jinto is a brave and honorable man of a great people."

Van smiled back at her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it! I know Count Hyde must have a good heart. I'm sure nobody noticed that during your scuffle." And then he moved his head close to Lafiel's and whispered in her ear "You need to be careful yourself my highness Abriel, otherwise people may start to get the idea you two are more than just friends."

Then Van walked of the moving sidewalk into another hallway. Lafiel turned looking at him curiously. 'Why in the world did he say such a thing?'

--------------------------------------

Back in Lafiel's quarters she was preparing for another class she needed to take. Gathering her supplies in her bag she was walking out when she noticed the communicator she left had been beeping. Pressing it she noticed a message from a friend from what felt like long ago.

**MESSAGE FROM:**

**LIN SHUN ROCK HYDE JINTO**

_PLAY MESSAGE? _

_YES_

_NO_

Lafiel pressed for the message of course and then heard Jinto's voice, now a voice that seemed almost foreign to her, like along lost friend of a time long past.

"_Lafiel it's me Jinto. Um, I guess I wanted to tell you that everything is going well over here and that I am doing well in my studies. I hope things are fine back at your academy." _

A pause was heard in the communication then the voice continued.

"_I know that you must be doing well, since you are guaranteed to be a pilot in three years." _

'It's not as easy as I thought Jinto' Lafiel thought.

"_One day when I come back, I want to be the best supply officer under your command. I just felt like that I wanted you to know that. Oh, and Diaho is doing very well here! It has been a little difficult to keep him here from the advisors, but I think when I go down to Crasbul again, I may drop him off in a pet center."_

"_meowrr…"_

"That idiot, why did he sneak him up there?"

"_I hope to see you once again, and hope to be with you soon, Captain!"_

…_END OF MESSAGE…_

Lafiel stayed where she was for a moment then realized that she had another session to attend. But hearing Jinto once more reminded her of something she missed back in a different time.

'I hope to see you soon too Jinto.'

_Continued in Chapter 5:_

_Birth of a Leader_

Post-comments: Yes! Chapter 4 is done. More dialogue was emphasized, and more characters are introduced as you can all tell.

Depending on how things go there will be some more background on the new characters introduced because I am wondering as some others may be who exactly are Lakar and Van? Both are Abh's in training if I didn't get that across, but there will be more information in further chapters.

Please review the chapter and thank you for reading again!


	5. Birth of a Leader

Ever-reaching Union

A Continuation of the Seikai Trilogy

By: Chummer

Disclaimer: Don't own the materials related to the Seikai Trilogy which includes Crest of the Stars and Banner of the Stars Series. Assume that Bandai owns them in the U.S. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5:

Birth of a Leader

Aptic Star System-

Disputed territory currently in control of the Abh Empire.

The Aptic System had seen the brunt of the battles since the war breaking out about a year ago. Originally its own territory, the system has been the middle of several exchanges between the Four Nations Alliance and the Abh Empire.

Six battleships were seen over the skies of Aptic III. The plane in the lead was however none other than Lafiel, who quite to the surprise of the others sped much faster than the others.

"_Bene Rodial Lafiel, you are ordered to slow down! The other trainees can not keep up with your speed!"_ blared the professor on the screen.

Lafiel sighed and at once was slowing down. The controls that were overwhelming at first were becoming second nature to her.

"_Yes your highness Lafiel, you need to slow down for the rest of us!" _a voice called back, none other than the voice of Lakar whose ship now trailed alongside Lafiel's._ "Some of us haven't had the time to practice like you have."_

"_Cut in out you two!" _the professor exclaimed._ "We are done with our maneuvering exercises for today. We will be taking a short break now so trainee's take a rest. Aviators please take a moment to check all systems! Senior Navigator in command, please take over for the trainees!" _

Lafiel disconnected her alpha link that connected to the starboard and walked to the Senior Navigator's place. "You did a really good job my highness" the female navigator responded.

"Thank you Senior Navigator Kalis."

"Well once Aviator Samson and his crew checks out everything we will be able to head back to the station."

This flight of several hundred in deep space was not only a test of the trainee's abilities in a realistic environment but also an examination of how well crews could work together. The rest of the crew in the battleship comprised of a mix of trainees and veterans from various parts of the Abh Empire.

With the eventual cease fire that took place nearly 6 months ago between the Four Nations Alliance and The Abh Empire there, a massive buildup of arms was taking place between the two sides. With the sheer size of the Four Nations Alliance military, they initially had the advantage in its output of ships and weaponry. However the Abh were catching up with its production and were close to the levels of output the United Mankind and its allies ever had.

Senior Aviator Kalis took over the controls and was making final preparations for departure. Lafiel took her seat that resides across from Aviator Sampson's, glad she could take a breather.

"It is times like this that I could use a drink," the Aviator Sampson said sheepishly while looking through the control screens.

"It seems that is all you ever do." Lafiel responded back. "The last time I saw you at the station you were in an alcohol induced state."

"That's what many would like to call being drunk your highness." Sampson then realizing the sharpness of his comment relented. His appearance was that of kindness, right up to his usual mannerisms but in him lay several years as a member of the military. This would be his newest foray as a trainee aviator for an armed Abh battleship. "My apologies, I forget that Abh's have a tolerance to alcohol. You aren't used to seeing people in that state."

"It is not a problem. Sometimes I feel that I need to be in one of those states every once in a while."

"Why do you say that my highness?"

Lafiel paused but figured that Sampson was a fairly caring person, even if they had only teamed up for the past week. "It's not that I want to be drunk, but rather I wish I could be away from my duties every once in a while."

"Yeah, I could see that being in the military could drain a person, being away from home for so long."

"It's not just that," Lafiel replied head turned away from Sampson. "It's more than my duty as a citizen, it is also my responsibility. It's just the burden of carrying the name of the Abriel's."

Aviator Sampson new of the reputation and the responsibilities of the Abriel family. He also knew of their penchant for not showing weakness nor sadness to anyone. But he knew to take this subject in a just matter.

"Yes being the heir to the throne is a big responsibility that you have. But you are doing a good job already my highness. You have most of your life ahead of you took look forward to. You are easily one of the best pilots of our training station and might I add one of the youngest.

Lafiel turned her head back to Sampson now with more of a surprised look on her face. "I don't mean anything out of malice in that comment my highness" Sampson assured back. "But it is the truth. Once the war is over I will go back to my home planet and be a simple citizen once more but in the mean time, you my highness will have opportunities to grow and mature. I'm pretty sure you will do a good job as a captain once we are out of training, agree?"

"Yeah…" Lafiel replied now with a small smile.

"Plus I bet upon your return you will have a lot of friends to turn return to at your home to."

Home, one place she would like to return to.

Then it hit her once more. The thought of Jinto. She realized they haven't talked to each other for several months now, and the memories of the two of them having been together were starting to fade.

'I… wonder if he still remembers me, that idiot. I'm pretty sure he is doing all right. Who am I kidding? This is Jinto I'm thinking about. He isn't going to be ok, much less get through the supply academy.'

Then something came back to Lafiel.

………………………………

"Jinto!"

"Yes Lafiel?"

"I…….I am going to miss you Jinto." A slight blush emanated from Lafiel's cheeks

Jinto surprised smiled back. "So will I Lafiel." He too had a slight blush in his cheeks.

At that moment Lafiel felt something. It was something different from the logical emotions most Abh's felt especially to others. It was more something primal. Something that was asleep in her for what seemed like generations but was being reborn….

………………………………

Their last meeting. Lafiel remembered once more the time hey shared, however brief. Lafiel didn't want it to be their last.

Aviator Sampson noticing Lafiel's somewhat uplifted expression smiled. "It is good to have someone to return to."

Just then an alarm came out on the screen.

_All trainee units! It appears we may have some unknown ships approaching us for the 32nd sector! We are attempting to contact the ships as we speak. Please prepare all stations for possible contact! All pilot trainees are ordered to take control of the ships for possible engagement_

"Damnit, what a time to have ships come by." Kalis responded. "Pilot trainee Abriel, please take the controls for me. Second navigator Weices, please scan our surroundings. It looks like your highness this may be our first foray into combat if things don't go so well."

Lafiel nodded in agreement getting out of her seat. This wouldn't be the first time Lafiel has had to face an enemy. She even went head to head against an UMK blockade with a transport ship. But this would be for herself and many others in this ship their first taste of combat in an attack ready ship and the closest they have ever gotten to the enemy.

Lafiel walked up to the pilot seat but before sitting down faced her crew and called for the attention of her crewmates. Facing the crew in the cockpit and addressing her fellow crewmates through her communicator she began. "Pilot trainee Abriel speaking. I know that we are still in training and have not yet gone through our final examinations. It seems that we may be entrenched with enemy ships in the upcoming hours."

"However as the one that is leading this ship, if we are to engage I promise to get us back alive."

Lafiel paused to collect herself once more and examine her crewmates who all had her backing as a leader.

'So this is how it begins.'

To be continued….

_Chapter 6_

_Style versus Numbers_

Post-It Notes™: Many thanks to those that have read and apologies for not writing in so long. Got another chance to write with spring break now. I would like to thank the readers since the story is for the fans of CotS and BotS I, II. I will continue with Lafiel's ark in the story and soon go back to Jinto's side. Please review!


End file.
